Ipod Challenge III
by rainbowfish22
Summary: HenNat drabbles for the first ten songs that came up when I shuffled my iPod.


**(A/N: I have no idea how people are able to write such long drabbles for these—mine always come out so short! Maybe everyone else just gets freakishly long songs. Anyway, this is how the Ipod challenge works: put your Ipod on shuffle, and write a drabble for the first ten songs that come up. And you only get the length of the song to write it. And you can't skip. PS: You get ten awesome points if you catch the RENT reference in here, which I'm sure all of you will.) **

Ipod Challenge III

**Heaven Forbid—The Fray**

Henry hated seeing Natalie alone. It killed him to see her sit by herself at lunch, play piano alone, not talk to anyone in her classes.

Sometimes he sees this look on her face when everyone else is socializing—a look that is utter hate for someone or something. He wishes he knew what was bothering her.

One day, he tries to talk to her, get rid of her loneliness. "Hi. I'm Henry."

Her normal look of hatred doesn't flicker for even a second. "Why are you talking to me?"

He shrugs. "'Cause I wanted to."

**God Put A Smile Upon Your Face—Coldplay**

Sometimes Henry doesn't know when to say no to Natalie. She always looks so happy when she talks about going out to clubs, and he knows he should say something about it, but he can't.

That smile of hers gets him every time he's about to draw the line, about to tell her no, she shouldn't do this. He wants her to be happy, even if it means she's doing dangerous things.

So when is he supposed to refuse to give in to her?

Her guess is as good as his.

**Sober—P!nk**

Natalie just wants to fit in. She doesn't want to be the girl with a crazy mom, the piano girl, the girl who doesn't talk. She just wants to be an us for once, instead of a them.

And when she's overdosing on pills, dancing insanely to the music, flirting with guys she doesn't even know, she feels like this is where she should be. Everyone here acts just as messed up as her.

It is heaven for her. It is where she belongs.

Until Henry comes to find her every night, and she realizes she doesn't fit in with them. She needs to be with Henry.

**Learn You Inside Out—Lifehouse**

The first time Henry sees Natalie, he knows that he has to be with this girl. He can't explain it, he just has to meet her, learn about her.

Maybe it's her eyes. Those eyes are obviously are screaming to tell a story, screaming for Henry to come closer, to listen.

He can't do it, though. He can't talk to her. She doesn't want to be bother, he can just tell.

But every single time he sees even a glimpse of her, the same thing runs through his head.

_I'm going to know that girl one day._

**Now I Have Everything—Fiddler on the Roof**

Natalie always knew she would never have a better life than her mother. It was her future to be insane, and she had accepted it long ago.

But with Henry, she thinks there's more out there for her. She might be able to have a somewhat normal life with Henry.

It's everything she's ever wanted and was too afraid to wish for.

**Don't Panic—Coldplay**

Natalie is wrapped in Henry's arms, sobbing. She doesn't even remember why she started crying, but Henry's comforting her anyway.

"Shhh…" he whispers, hugging her closer. "Everything will be okay. We'll get through this."

She always better when she's in Henry's arms.

**Sorry—Buckcherry**

Henry had thought he had had enough of Natalie—enough of her insane outings, enough of her whining, enough of her ignoring him.

So he broke up with her. He walked out her door and didn't look back.

Ever since then, he can't sleep. He keeps thinking about what Natalie might be doing then. Is she crying? Is she dancing with some random guy? Is she doing something she'll regret?

It's too much for him.

The next day, he walks over to Natalie's house. "Natalie," he says. "I'm so, so, so sorry. Please take me back. I can't live without you."

She turns him down.

**Be Still—Kelly Clarkson**

She wants to run away with him. Away from dead brothers, away from crazy moms, away from ignoring dads.

He refuses to—says it's better to stay here, to try to make it through.

"Please?" she begs him. "I can't take this anymore."

"No," he says once again. "I'm staying here. Please, just stay here with me."

She knows she can't do it without him, so she always stays. Always.

**Collide—Howie Day**

Thinking back to that day when Henry first talked to Natalie, it seems like so long ago, but it was really only a few years ago.

It's cliché, but he feels like they're tangled together and never coming apart.

So, he's been thinking, they should just make it official and get married already.

He's nervous about it, always trying to find the right time to ask.

It's on his mind every second of every day.

Finally, one day, Natalie asks, "Where do you want to go for dinner?"

And Henry, without thinking, replies, "Marry me?"

**Franklin—Paramore**

They've been broken up for a year now, but Natalie's going to visit Henry anyway.

Why? She has no clue.

She's tried to move on without him, but it's too much of a change. It's just not working.

She needs to go back to the one place she knows—hopes—won't have changed.

But when she rings Henry's doorbell with an apology on her lips, a girl she's never seen answers the door and introduces herself as Henry's girlfriend.

Everything has changed.


End file.
